


The Life of the Belmonts

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: These short stories follow The Belmonts undergoing their daily lives in the Smash Mansion with Simon being stern on his beliefs.Headcanon provided by an artist in a name of Meii Jasmine :( https://twitter.com/Meii_Jasmine/status/1089338156061581312 )





	The Life of the Belmonts

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made possible with a Headcanon by Meii Jasmine
> 
> https://twitter.com/Meii_Jasmine/status/1089338156061581312
> 
> To misquote Donald Trump, "Thank you Meii. Very cool!"

The Belmonts, as everyone would know within the Smash Mansion, are heavily conservative. From beliefs to politics, they are often known to hold in certain values and traditions that are outdated even to modern day standards. 

Granted, some of the younger members of the roster find it odd, and the divine intervening-like characters like Palutena, the Twin Pits, and Bayonetta would question how is it that they hold up an hour of worship every Sunday, but Palutena was quite open of their own religion and would let them do as they please. 

Frankly enough, Palutena remembered one time she saw a guy that looked like whoever the Belmonts were praying to, but she thought it might be best to keep it to herself for good.

The Belmonts were very conservative on their beliefs and ideals. Religion, tradition, action, and all the words that follow up with the three words mentioned before. These were basically their own staple on their behavior where they uphold their own activities and rituals, and everyone did not pay mind of the Belmonts whenever it would happen.

However, Richter, the youngest between the Belmonts of the Smash Roster, finds himself more flexible on what he does and what he thinks. Perhaps it’s his young demeanor, or his exposure to different friends of different walks of life that made him more loose than Simon, and Simon can even pick this up from certain times of the day. 

Just last time, Simon saw Richter appreciating a Gay Pride parade happening outside the mansion. Richter was not wearing the rainbow outfits or waving the flag, but he was merely a spectator, and, by what Simon can see, Richter was with that orange Inkling girl, who was all dressed up for the parade’s occasion. Sure enough, Simon remembered that those two were becoming close friends since they arrived at the mansion.

Simon could not do anything but grumble and accept the fact that his descendant was more open to be with others rather than enforcing his beliefs to them.

~

_ Surely Richter is joking around.  _ Simon thought as he sipped his morning cup of coffee while looking outside where Richter was talking God knows what to Bayonetta right by one of the coffee tables outside. 

To the eyes of a normal person, It looked like two people who casually exercised in the morning are having a nice talk over a cup of warm drinks, but to Simon, it looked like Richter was attempting to flirt with the angel slayer. Granted, Simon could see that the angels she slain were deemed corrupted, but he despised the idea over flirting casually.

Simon groaned, and Robin, clad in his bathrobe, shirt and shorts, coughed and called in Simon’s attention.

“Simon? What brings you up early?” asked Robin, reaching in to grab a box of cereal on the cupboard.

“Ah… Nothing much of your concern, Robin.” Simon sipped his final drop of coffee and placed the mug on a sink to thoroughly clean it.

“I see.” Robin took a spoonful of cereal mixed with milk as he went looking outside at the window where Simon looked through. He assumed, “Is it about Richter?”

Simon loudly returned the mug on the rack; making Robin’s nerves jump on the sudden sound. Robin cursed, “Geez. You can just tone it down a bit, y’know?”

Simon turned off the faucet as he watched the two talking happily together. He spoke, “I apologize,” his hands rubbed against the kitchen hand towel, “When it comes to infatuation, I don’t merely condone it so, and Richter? I have no idea what he was thinking.”

Robin hummed as he chewed more into his fibrous breakfast, “Well they are getting along, but it does not mean they are getting together that quick-”

“You’d like to make a bet on it?”

Surprised by Simon’s choice of words, Robin asked, “What do you mean-”

“Your Levin Sword over my whip. I say he’s flirting with her.”

Footsteps came down from the living room to the kitchen, and a female voice spoke out, “Robin? What’s going on?”

Also clad with matching bathrobes with Robin, Lucina leaned against the door frame and looked at the two men discussing a bet to be made, regardless if Robin was on board with the bet or not.

Simon spoke, “Knowing you, I would see you withdrawing from the bet anyway.”

Rolling her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucina muttered, “Oh dear. Here we go again-”

“Excuse me? I don’t make reckless bets just because you threatened my possession of my sword.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Simon stared down at the tactician’s eyes, “Then bet on it. What’s going on outside?”

Robin breathed through his teeth in irritation and took a bite of his cereal before answering, “I say it’s just a casual conversation.” He smirked in his smug demeanor as he took another bite of his cereal.

Simon grumbled in anger;  Lucina held Robin at his shoulders and whispered, “Don’t be reckless, dear. It’s too early for that…” 

“Don’t worry. It’s all in my foresight.”

“Oh please. Your foresight is just correct logical assumptions.”

“Shush you two,” said Simon. “It seems there’s something going on.”

“What’s going on?” Lucina perked her head to see through the window.

“They stood up.” Robin took another bite of his cereal.

Outside, Richter stood up from his chair and extended his hand to Bayonetta. Though the three stalkers in the kitchen could not tell what he was saying, what it looked like to the three was Richter thanking Bayonetta for a simple conversation. Simon grumbled, “What? He’s not doing his usual… romantic advances…”

“Hmph. My assumption was correct, Simon.” Robin said in a smug tone, “It’s just a casual conversation.”

“Well you two better act normal,” said Lucina. “He’s coming this way.”

As Richter, covered in sweat after a lengthy time of working out, entered the mansion, Simon was waiting on the stool beside the counter, and Robin and Lucina were just heating up the water for their own cups of coffee.

Though Robin and Lucina were acting normal, Simon does not let up from the whole idea of his great great grandson talking to a witch. Let alone, trying to romanticize with her.

“Explain what I’ve seen outside.” Said Simon, in the most stern tone possible.

Robin and Lucina felt a cold sense from Simon’s strict tone and shut their lips frozen from talking or even muttering at all. 

Unfazed and used to the interaction, Richter said, “Look. I appreciate the whole concern, but do not worry, my great ancestor,” he patted Simon’s shoulder, “No unintentional fraternizing, and Bayonetta has no interest to be romancing with anyone.”

Robin coughed, eliciting Simon’s attention for a second. Simon’s glare may not have a direct physical effect, but Robin and Lucina felt a cold embrace of death for a second. Holding back the fear that the stern atmosphere Simon glared upon them, the two flinched lightly and continued waiting for the water kettle to finish boiling the water.

Sighing, Simon looked at his young descendant, “I guess I’ve been too stern. I apologize.”

“No need, gramps.” Richter walked away, “I’ll meet you up for the morning prayer later. I’ll just wash off for a bit.”

Simon nodded, and RIchter went to the grand staircase to go upstairs. Granted, the stairs just near the kitchen would suffice, but Simon decided to let the question die out and go back to the Lady and her tactician who just had their coffee poured in their own mugs.

“So... “ Robin sipped his coffee. “About the… bet… we can call it off, if that’s okay-”

“Here.” Simon placed the fabled whip, The Vampire Killer, on the counter. “I have spares anyway.”

Taken aback, Robin was about to speak, but Simon got ahead of him. “I know you got spare Levin Swords, and there is no grudge between you and I.”

As Robin and Lucina were about to sigh in relief while Simon went upstairs using the nearby staircase, Simon went back a couple of steps and glared at Robin’s eyes. “Yet.”

The steps were fading as Robin gulped in his coffee. He coughed at the small scorch, and Lucina rubbed his back attentively.

Lucina patted his back while handing him a glass of water, “Got scared, Robin?” She smirked smugly at the coughing Robin, clearly annoyed on the circumstance.

Robin drank the glass of water and spoke, “Well, clearly, I did not expect that to happen.”

“Of course you don’t.”

And the rest of the morning coffee session between the two ended up on the living room couch, casually and quietly watching the reruns of the last Smash Invitational.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - https://twitter.com/ConduitGalaxy  
> Tumblr - https://the-galaxian-persona.tumblr.com/
> 
> BRUH! LET'S TALK!


End file.
